bloxcitycommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt For Winter
'''The Hunt For Winter '''is an event that was hosted on BLOX City from December 9th to December 12th, 2016. It was first unveiled on November 21st when a video was posted, giving a preview of the event. Participating in the event was similar to Egg Hunt 2016, where small images randomly appeared on the site and rewarded upon click. Teams There were four teams that users could join for this event: the Chilling Chefs, the Frost Fighters, the Northern Ninjas, and the Southern Spartans. Teams had a member cap of 175, meaning no more than 175 players could join any given team. The Video The video announcing the contest surfaced on November 21st via a post on the forums by Alex. It was 20 seconds long and included a message saying "December hype is over...", followed by a picture of a cartoon BLOXcitizen's head wearing a helmet with their eyes flashing several different colors. Following this was a message saying "Get ready for the competition...". At the end of the video, the name was unveiled, along with images of four different scarfs, colored the same as the eyes earlier in the video. Market Items For the event, four different hats were released to the Market. Each hat was designed to correspond to a team. The Helm of the Southern Spartans was created for the Southern Spartans, the Mask of Northern Ninjas was created for the Northern Ninjas, the Frost Fighter's Circlet was for the Frost Fighters, and the The Chilling Chef was for the Chilling Chefs. You did not have to be apart of a specific team in order to buy the hats. All users, regardless of team, could buy all the hats. They sold for 150 coins each and went off-sale on December 10th, a day after the event's start. Winners On the day of the event's release, Isaac mentioned in a forum post that teams would be rewarded for winning, as well as players who earn the most amount of points. The team that ended up winning the event was the Chilling Chefs. Prizes Timeline * November 21st — A video preview of the event was released, posted on the forums by Alex. * November 30th — BLOX City made a Facebook post with a photo that displayed the same scarfs seen in the video. The same was tweeted on their official Twitter. * December 7th — BLOX City made a second Facebook post showcasing four hats released with the each team's logo on one. A corresponding tweet was also made, asking which team you were on. * December 9th — The event is released. An announcement is made on Twitter and Facebook. * December 10th — A new BLOX City Showcase is released, talking a little about the event. * December 12th — The event ends. Prizes are given out. Trivia * The member limit was originally 150. After all the groups filled up, it moved up to 175. * The original names of the four teams were speculated to have been Sentry's Champions, Team Bill, Exertioz's Demons, and one more involving the user Pwnage. * The Chilling Chefs were in the lead most of the contest. Gallery SouthernSpartans.png|The Southern Spartans logo. NorthernNinjas.png|The Northern Ninjas logo. FrostFighters.png|The Frost Fighters logo. ChillingChefs.png|The Chilling Chefs logo. Teampage THFW.png|The team page, displaying a leaderboard and other stats. Teammembers THFW.png|The page displaying members of a team. Logoappearingforums THFW.png|A logo appearing on the forums. Logoappearing THFW.png|A logo appearing on the dashboard. Leaderboardheader THFW.png|The Leaderboard link in the header. Leaderboard THFW.png|The four teams on the leaderboard. Isaacthread THFW.png|A thread posted by Isaac giving information on the event. Groupcap THFW.png|The error appearing when you try to join a full group. Category:Events Category:Events in 2016